


bush & hornblower 2

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1-15-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	bush & hornblower 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1-15-09

Hornblower adjusted the collar of his greatcoat, shivering from the slight chill that managed to slip past despite his precautions. Ice floated on the surface of the water, small enough to be a nuisance more than a worry, but he still kept his eye on it. Vigilance seemed to be on everyone’s mind, all the voices hushed and cautious, watching the ice and water and fog for signs of trouble, as if it would not be too late should any reach them.

“Captain.” 

Hornblower turned his glance toward Bush and nodded, even the quiet sound of conversation seeming loud in the unearthly feeling of the morning. 

Bush moved next to Hornblower, surveying the men as they moved about their business. There was something comforting about the other man’s presence so close, a shift in temperature that made the day feel warmer despite its chill. “Sir.”

Hornblower nodded and started to move, stilled by Bush’s hand on his sleeve. Hornblower’s surprised gaze held Bush’s steady one, and then followed his nod to the east where, through the thick fog and desolation, streams of rising sunlight touched the sails like golden flame.


End file.
